


The Wild

by Deerlight



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Rewrite, cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerlight/pseuds/Deerlight
Summary: The son of one of Thunderclan's most respected warriors, Rusty joins his father in the wild. Renamed Firekit, the young tom finds himself surrounded by danger, prophecies and dreams. But with the new friends he makes by his side, will he be able to face the twisted evil of Brokenstar and Riverclan? And will he realize that not all his enemies are from rival clans before it's too late? Or will young Firekit be unable to protect his new home and his new family?  Join him as he learns and grow into the warrior he was meant to be.
Relationships: And there is a lot, Not telling you, Spoilers - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Allegiances

## Thunderclan

 **Leader** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle  
**Deputy** Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane  
**Medicine Cat** Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face  
App: Spottedpaw  
  
**Warriors**  
Patchpelt- small black and white tom  
Rosetail- a long furred black she-cat with a white belly and a bright ginger tail  
App: Ravenpaw  
Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat  
Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws  
App: Longpaw  
Whitestorm- big white tom  
App: Sandpaw  
Redtail- fiery ginger tom with a white chest and belly and a large, bushy tail  
App: Dustpaw  
Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom  
  
**Apprentices**  
Spottedpaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat  
Longpaw- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom  
Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom with a tiny White dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail  
Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat  
  
**Queens**  
Dappletail- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. The oldest nursery queen.  
Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Mother to Greykit  
Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes. Mother to Lionheart’s kits, Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit  
Brindleface- a pretty tabby she cat. Expecting Whitestorm’s kits  
  
**Kits**  
Greykit- long furred gray tom with a dark gray stripe along his spine  
Cinderkit- dark gray she-cat  
Brackenkit- golden brown tabby tom  
Brightkit- white she-cat with ginger splotches  
Thornkit- golden tabby tom  
  
**Elders**  
White-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan. Virtually blind and deaf  
Sparrowpelt- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing. Oldest tom in Thunderclan.  
Speckletail- Pale tabby she-cat

## Shadowclan

 **Leader** Nightstar- old black tom  
**Deputy** Cinderfur- thin gray tom  
**Medicine Cat** Runningnose- small gray and white tom  
  
**Warriors**  
Stumpytail- brown tabby tom with a nub for a tail  
App: Brownpaw  
Wetfoot- gray tabby tom  
App: Oakpaw  
Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat  
App: Loudpaw  
Littlcloud- very small tabby tom  
Whitethroat - small black tom with a white chest and paws  
Whiteclaw- dark warrior tom  
  
**Apprentices**  
Brownpaw- brown tom  
Oakpaw- small light brown tom  
Loudpaw- dark brown tom  
  
**Queens**  
Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat. Expecting kits from a Prowl.  
Darkflower- black she-cat. Mother to Cinderfur’s kit, Cederkit  
Dawncloud- small tabby. Mother to Rowankit  
  
**Kits**  
Cederkit: dark gray tom  
Rowankit: dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
  
**Elders**  
Ashfur- thin gray tom

## Riverclan

 **Leader** Brokenstar- long haired dark tabby tom with a kinked tail  
**Deputy** Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet black tom  
App: Turtlepaw  
**Medicine Cat** Mudfur- long haired light brown tom  
  
**Warriors**  
Clawface- battle scarred brown tom  
App: Hoppaw  
Boulder- silver tabby tom  
App: Mosspaw  
Slatepelt- dark gray she-cat  
App: Oddpaw  
Crookedjaw- huge light colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw  
App: Heavypaw  
Oakheart- a reddish brown tabby tom  
App: Silverpaw  
Blackclaw- smoky black tom  
Stonefur- gray tom with battle scarred ears  
App: Shadepaw  
Silverstream- pretty slender silver tabby  
  
**Apprentices**  
Silverpaw- a silvery gray tom with green eyes  
Shadepaw- very dark gray she-cat  
Heavypaw- thickset tabby tom  
Turtlepaw- gray she cat with a white face and pale ginger belly  
Hoppaw- dark brown tabby tom  
Oddpaw- reddish brown tabby tom with a nub for a tail  
Mosspaw- tortoiseshell she-cat  
  
**Queens**  
Brightflower- ginger she-cat with white paws and chest and a black tail. Expecting kits from a Prowl  
Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Blackclaw’s kits  
  
**Elders**  
Graypool- dark gray she-cat

## Windclan

 **Leader** Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail  
**Deputy** Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw  
**Medicine Cat** Barkface- short-tailed brown tom  
  
**Warriors**  
Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom  
App: Webpaw  
Tornear- tabby tom  
Swiftbrook- light gray tabby she-cat  
Onewhisker- brown tabby tom  
App: Whitepaw  
Runningwind- swift tabby tom  
Mousefur- small dusky-brown she-cat  
  
**Apprentices**  
Webpaw- wiry dark gray tabby tom  
Whitepaw- small white she-cat  
  
**Queens**  
Ashfoot- gray queen, expecting Deadfoot’s kits  
Morningflower- tortoiseshell queen, Expecting Mudclaw’s kits  
  
**Elders**  
Crowfur- black tom with a scarred flank and short, patchy fur

## Cat's Outside of the Clans

Nutmeg- a small brown and white she-cat. Kittypet.  
Rusty- a fiery tabby tom with a bushy tail and a white belly  
Princess- light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws  
Tiny- black tom with a white tipped tail. Smallest of the litter  
Smudge- plump, friendly black and white tom  
Barley- black and white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest


	2. Prologue

The undergrowth was sparse in this rather strange part of the forest. The pines for which it was named towered tall into the cloudy, cold new-leaf day. Two cats cautiously stalked around the trunks through the gloomy atmosphere. Despite the fact that Tallpines had been part of Thunderclan territory since a time only their ancestors knew of, both toms viewed this part of the forest as all members of their clan did. With suspicion for it’s lack of the cover that laid thick and comforting over the ground in the rest of their territory. But still, it was a foolish warrior that would ignore hunting ground for such a petty reason. Not with all the mouths that had to be fed. 

The clouds shifted and uncovered the sun long enough for a weak beam of light to strike the tom that was leading the way. The light lit his coat up like a tongue of flame, bright and warm in the gloom. He was small for a tom with a slender build. Despite his nervousness, he walked confidently with his large bushy tail arched high above his back. The only parts of his pelt that weren’t a fiery ginger were his chest and belly, which were a soft brilliant white, carefully groomed to a vain level of perfection. Following carefully behind him was a much larger tom, his golden pelt gleaming bright. A thick ruff of fur ringed his neck but could not hide his large broad shoulders. His green eyes were set in an open, handsome face. He was the first to break the silence of Tallpines.

“So where exactly are we going, Redtail?” he asked, his voice soft and deep.

Redtail paused and looked back at the larger tom, before sighing and looking away. His whiskers curled as he gave a embarrassed smile. 

“To get my kits, hopefully, Lionheart.”

Lionheart blinked in surprise, flicking his tufted tail in confusion.

“And when exactly did you go on a Prowl?” he asked.

“I didn’t. At least, not exactly. After I found out Brindleface was expecting kits, I just got restless and had a hard time sleeping. I started wondering around instead and that’s how I met her. It’s not like I was planning on doing anything but… It was just one night.”

Lionheart chuckled, “One night is all you need sometimes. If I recall though you said the same thing about Brindleface.”

“ Yeah… but Brindleface wasn’t planning on it either though. She was padding after Whitestorm and got me instead.” Redtail said.

“Well she got her wish then,” Lionheart replied as they came to the edge of Tallpines. 

Redtail gave his friend an questioning look. 

“What you didn’t hear? Or notice? Brindleface moved back to the nursery today, she expecting his kits now.”

The ginger warrior purred, “Good for her!”

“So? Did you tell Bluestar about this?” Lionheart asked as he followed Redtail past the Thunderclan border into the small clearing beyond.

“No.”

The golden warrior stopped and gave Redtail a stern look, his thick ruff making him intimidating. The smaller tom stopped as well and sat, giving his friend a stubborn look in return.

“Redtail, you are supposed to tell Bluestar when you father a litter outside of the clan! You know she is supposed to join you when you pick the kits up.” 

“Or the deputy, Lionheart, and I would much rather have you here then her… I wanted a friend here tonight, and only one of you could come.” 

The larger tom sat, rubbing the top of his muzzle with one broad paw. 

“So why didn’t you tell anyone, Redtail? The kits have to be four moons if we’re picking them up today. You would’ve known about them for what? Five moons?”

“Six actually,” Redtail answered. “She told me only a moon after our night together.”

“Not the question I wanted answered, Redtail.” the normally easygoing deputy hissed. 

Redtail looked away for the first time, blue eyes bright. “I know… I’m just little embarrassed about it”

Lionheart flicked his tail as he gave their surroundings a careful look. His green eyes settled on the large wooden barrier that stood on the opposite side of the clearing then Tallpines. His tail stopped, his neck ruff bristling. He gave Redtail a hard look.

“A kittypet? You fathered a litter of kits with a kittypet?”

Redtail didn’t reply, letting his stubborn look answer for him. 

Lionheart let out a gusty sigh, “In Silverpelt’s name, you just like to do things the hard way, don’t you?”

Redtail hissed, his bushy tail getting even larger.

“It’s not like it’s against the code to Prowl with a kittypet!”

“Because it doesn’t need to be, Redtail. Everyone just knows that it’s a bad idea.” Lionheart lectured. 

The ginger tom hissed again and stalked away without replying to his deputy. When he came to the base of the wooden barrier, Redtail gracefully leaped to the top and vanished as he leapt off to the other side. Lionheart rolled his eyes and followed. Redtail lead the way through the strange world on the other side. The neat even plot of strange plants and even grass seemed a world away from the forest of Thunderclan’s territory. After crossing and leaping over the far barrier and crossing a small thunderpath beyond to a twoleg den on the side, Redtail stopped in front of a large clear part in the den wall. He let out yowl. The two toms saw a small brown and white she-cat appear on the other side. Her green eyes lit up when she saw Redtail and she flicked her tail towards the back of the den before vanishing. They headed around the den and entered the dens territory over another barrier.

They found it empty and the two toms sat, close to the flap that smelled of cat but partially tucked under a large bush. Neither tom tried to talk as the moments passed. But it wasn’t too long before the flap opened and the she-cat exited, a small black tom hanging from her mouth. She used a hind leg to hold the flap open as three larger kits squirmed through, their eyes squinting in the gloomy light. All four kits were looking around in awe, having never been outside before. The she-cat lead them over to the toms, where Redtail met her. She sat the kit she was holding with his siblings and rubbed her muzzle along the tom’s jaw with a purr of delight. 

“Hello, Nutmeg,” Redtail mewed softly, leaning into her caress as his expression softened. 

Lionheart rolled his eyes again, amused. It was obvious that this was more than just a one night Prowl just from the ginger warrior’s expression. Stupid furball. Lionheart padded over and studied the kits as the two greeted each other. All four kits stared up at him with wide eyes. Three toms and a she-cat. The she-cat was a pretty brown thing, with dainty white paws and a white chest. The black tom was the smallest of the lot, half the size of his siblings, with a white tipped tail. The largest of the litter was a plump white tom with black splotches and round paws. The last tom was almost a mirror image of Redtail, with a fiery ginger pelt and bushy tail. The only differences was the fact that he only had a white belly and his eyes were a brilliant green. Redtail and Nutmeg joined him. Redtail studied his kits with a look of joy. 

“They’re beautiful, Nutmeg!” he purred.

Lionheart mewed agreement. Nutmeg smiled for a moment before she gave her kits a teary look.

“I know you wish to take them, Redtail, to be warriors like you. But…” 

“If you don’t mind me saying something, miss,” Lionheart said, Nutmeg’s green eyes met his. “We will not force you to give up any kits. Mothers alone decide their kit’s fates. They are the ones that gave them life after all.”

Nutmeg gave him a grateful smile before looking at her mate and then down at her kits. Her gaze turned soft as she looked at them, her eyes met Redtail’s and she nodded. 

“One. You can take one kit with you,” Nutmeg said.”I know it’s selfish of me…”

“No need to explain, miss,” said Lionheart.

Redtail nodded in agreement, “Thank you so much for letting me take one, Nutmeg.”

His eyes were shining with barely contained glee. Nutmeg gave a weak smile. 

“Alright kits, it’s time to meet your father!”

All four kits straightened their spines and tried their best to give the warriors brave looks. Redtail’s whiskers twitched with amusement.

Nutmeg pointed to the white tom with her tail tip, “This is Smudge.”

“Hello! Are you a wildcat? Do you eat bones?” the tom squeaked. “That sounds gross.”

“Well it’s a good thing we don’t eat bones then,” Lionheart chuckled. “Just prey.”

Smudge wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

Nutmeg’s tail moved to the she-cat, “Our only daughter is Princess.”

The little she-cat gave a shy look at the toms. 

The tail touched the small black tom, “This is Tiny.”

The little tom stuck his chest out and tried to give Redtail a fierce look. Only to stumble when Smudge prodded him in the side with a paw. Tiny glared at his brother. Nutmeg gave Redtail a pleading look before pointing to the last kit, the fiery little tom. The tom was studying both warriors seriously, his small bushy tail wrapped around his paws.

“And this is Rusty.” 

“Hello, Rusty,” said Redtail.

“Hello. Are you really our Papa?” the little tom asked.

Redtail nodded, “I am indeed. I was hoping to take one of you back home with me to Thunderclan.”

“Thunderclan?” the kit said slowly, as if tasting the word on his tongue.

“Indeed, it’s the group of cats we live with in the forest.”

“Whoa! Without twolegs?” asked Tiny, his voice a squeak.

Lionheart nodded.

“How do you live without twolegs?” Princess asked.

“We take care of each other. We protect and support each other. We also make sure no one goes hungry,” Redtail answered his small daughter.

Smudge yawned, obviously bored with the conversation. Princess purred at the neat story. Tiny was bouncing up and down on his paws. Rusty was looking at his father with awe, fur bristling, eyes wide. Redtail looked at Lionheart and Nutmeg and nodded. He had made his decision. Nutmeg was rigid with nervousness. He looked back at his son.

“Rusty, how would you like to go to Thunderclan with me?”

He sprang to his paws.

“Can I? Can I really?” he asked Redtail, then Nutmeg.

Both nodded, Nutmeg looking close to tears but beaming with pride. 

“I would love to go with you, Papa!” 

“Then it’s settled!”

Redtail and Nutmeg said a few more words to each other, rubbing their foreheads together and purring. There were a few promises made, visits agreed upon, and confessions of love made in quite mews. Rusty was made to say good bye to his siblings and Mother. The kit looked sad but excited. Tiny gave their father a hopeful look.

“Can I come as well?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not, my son.”

The little kit bristled, “Why not?”

“Your Mother has decided that only one of you will be coming with me.” Redtail said. 

“Then take me! Not Rusty. Rusty’s dumb anyway!” demanded Tiny.

Redtail shifted his paws before giving his small son a gentle look.

“No, Tiny. Even if I could take more of you, I’m afraid that you’re too small for life in the wild.”

Tiny looked crushed. Without a word, he ran to Nutmeg and hid under her belly, refusing to come out. 

“Thank you,” whispered Nutmeg as she gazed down at her smallest kit.

After a few more exchanges, Redtail grabbed Rusty by his scruff and left with Lionheart. Both were eager to leave the twoleg place and return to their home and it wasn’t long before they were back in Tallpines. Rusty gazed around in awe. The warriors moved quickly though the pines and soon was able to dive into the thick undergrowth that their clan so loved. After a while, they came to the top of a ravine that smelled strongly of cat. Lionheart stopped Redtail with his tail and sat. Redtail sighed and sat down next to his friend. He settled Rusty in a nest made from Redtail’s bushy tail. The kit was breathing in deeply, taking in the confusing amount of smells and was happily taking in the sights. 

“Redtail,” the deputy began softly. “You know this isn’t going to turn out the way you want it to.”

Redtail glared at him. Rusty looked up at the golden warrior, perhaps sensing something was amiss.

“He has kittypet blood.”

“And what do you mean by that, Lionheart?” the ginger tom asked. 

“Just don’t get attached to him, is all. Chances are he won’t make through leaf-bare and if he does he’ll be a lesser warrior is all.” Lionheart said, refusing to look at the kit.

Redtail bristled, “He is my son, Lionheart! He will survive and he will become one of the greatest warriors that this forest has ever seen!”

The ginger tom looked down at Rusty with pride.

“In fact, he deserves a new name to reflect that. From now on he will be Firekit. He will be as fierce as fire and all the clans will respect him as we respect fire.”

Lionheart sighed and then smiled at his friend and the newly named Firekit.

“Well, I won’t say anymore on the subject then, you stupid furball. He does have a good chance with you blood in veins, I suppose. Just… he will have a harder time of it though, if only with how other cats view kittypet blood.”

“And he will be stronger for it.”

Before Lionheart could reply there was a sound of a cat dashing through the undergrowth towards them. The youngest apprentice, Sandpaw, came crashing out of the bushes and straight into the golden deputy. Redtail bristled as he saw his daughter with a tousled pelt and wide eyes. Before either tom could say anything she gasped out a quick message.

“Lionheart! Riverclan are trying to claim Sunningrocks! Whitestorm, Tigerclaw and Longpaw need help!”

Lionheart leaped to his paws.

“Sandpaw stay with Redtail,” he ordered before bounding down into the ravine.

As the young she-cat gasped for breath her eyes fell upon Firekit, who was looking around with excitement from his nest in Redtail’s tail. 

“What’s with the kit?”

Before he could answer, Lionheart was back, followed by Goldenflower, Darkstripe, Rosetail and her apprentice, Ravenpaw. 

“Good luck,” Redtail called. 

The golden deputy gave his friend a nod and the patrol was off. Redtail picked Firekit back up and led Sandpaw down into camp. Ready to introduce his son to his new home.

————————————

Later that night, moonlight filled an almost deserted clearing. It was well past moon high. A blue gray queen was the only one there, sitting on a large flat rock. She was on the older side of middle age, her muzzle just barely turning silver. A long thin scar parted the thick fur along her shoulders and her ears were tattered. Her blue eyes were trained on the stars above. Her ears twitched and one twisted towards the sound of paws as another she-cat entered the clearing and made her way over to her. The she-cat was old, with a long, thick, dark gray pelt, that was tangled and unkempt. A few herbs could be seen in it’s tangles. She had a broad, almost flat face, and large orange eyes. Her ears were torn and ragged, and her muzzle was traced with the scars of many old battles. With a leap, the older she-cat landed beside the younger and joined her. The blue gray queen nodded a greeting.

“How is Longpaw?” she mewed.

“His wounds are deep, Bluestar,” the older cat said with a rasp. “But he is young and fit. He’ll heal quickly but his warrior training will have to be put off until he does. Can’t have him dashing around trying to please Tigerclaw and reopen them.”

“And the others?”

“They will recover as well.”

“You’re a gifted medicine cat, Yellowfang.”

Bluestar sighed and tilted back her head again as Yellowfang bowed her head, accepting the complement. She once again studied the stars. A moment of heavy silence settled between them before she spoke again. 

“Lionheart’s death will be felt for a long time, I fear. Thunderclan hasn’t been defeated like this since I became leader. The clan is still recovering from the long hard leaf-bare we just had and fewer kits have been born this season then usual. With Brokenstar testing our borders… these might be difficult times for our clan.”

“You worry too much, Bluestar,” the medicine cat mewed. “More kits will be born in greenleaf.”

“Most likely. But training our young takes time, Yellowfang. And new warriors are needed now.”

Yellowfang gave her leader sidelong glance and a faint smile appeared on her muzzle.

“So I suppose you’re grateful that Redtail showed up with that new kit of his then? Even though he didn’t tell anyone about going on Prowl with a kittypet, of all things.”

“Firekit… you know Redtail asked me if I would if I would name him after Lionheart when he gets his warrior name.”

“That’s assuming that he makes it through training,” Yellowfang said.

Bluestar didn’t reply. Her blue gaze still studying the night sky. Yellowfang followed her gaze to the great swath of silver stars.

“Are you asking Starclan for answers?” 

“Our ancestors guidance is always need in time like this. Have they spoken to you, Yellowfang?” Bluestar asked, hesitantly.

“Not in many moons, Bluestar.”

As if hearing them, a star fell. Streaking across Silverpelt like a blazing tear. Yellowfang stiffened, her thick pelt bristling along her shoulders. After a few moments, Yellowfang relaxed and lowered her head. She met her leader’s gaze and Bluestar mewed a question.

“Did Starclan speak to you?”

Yellowfang was breathless when she replied, “Yes. They have answered our prayers. Fire alone will save our Clan.”

“Fire?” Bluestar asked. “Fire is feared by all the clans! Or could they be talking about Firekit?”

“It could be either… or something else we haven’t discovered yet. But that is what Starclan chose to share with me,” the medicine cat mewed, orange eyes troubled. 

“You have never been wrong before, Yellowfang. If Starclan has spoken it must be so,” she meowed. “Fire alone will save our Clan.”


	3. Chapter One: Of Dreams and Death

Firekit was in the nursery, curled up in a bed of soft moss. He was by himself. The queens and kits he had seen yesterday were gone. A strange, orange glow flickered along the walls of the den. Getting up, the ginger tom exited the den and came out in the middle of the camp. What must have been the entire clan was there. Warriors gossiped and shared tongues as they ate prey along the edges of the clearing. Apprentices compared the best pieces of prey they caught that day by a stump next to a den. All the kittens played moss ball nearby. The three queens watched them as they chatted with two ancient looking cats that must be the elders Papa had told him about. Bluestar, the leader queen that Firekit met the night before, Redtail, and Lionheart was by High-rock, prey growing cold at their paws as they discussed important matters. Over by another entrance to a den in the gorse wall, a old gray she-cat with a broad almost flat face and a young tortoiseshell she-cat, slim and dainty, spread out plants of some kind to dry. None of them seemed the least bit concerned by, or even aware of, the fire that surrounded them. 

The camp normally had a thick, comforting wall of gorse. It was gone, replaced by a large ring of flame. Inside the camp was warm and brightly lit by its glow, as if the fire itself was wrapped around every cat and every den. Outside was a different matter. Outside of it’s dense walls of flames was an equally thick fog of shadows, barely lit by stars that seemed to flicker like twoleg lights about to go out and a silver of a moon. And in those shadows, cats stalked. The only thing that could be seen of them were their silhouettes, their gleaming eyes and bright flashes of claws and teeth. They came in all sizes from a massive form who’s eyes glowed amber to a tiny one smaller then Firekit himself. They prowled along the top of the ravine, hungrily. 

As Firekit watched, one of the larger shapes broke away from group and streaked down the side of the ravine. It was a long, lean cat and with a strange, crooked tail. It tried to attack the wall of fire which flared, bright and angry, in response. The cat screeched in pain and fury and beat a hasty retreat back to it’s kind. All the cats yowled in anger. As they did they were joined with silhouettes of other creatures, twolegs, dogs, and many others the kit could not name. Every few moments something would attack and be driven back every time by the flames. And Thunderclan was safe and peaceful in it’s embrace. The fire flared brighter and brighter. Firekit found himself unable to see. 

As the light faded away, the kit opened his eyes to find himself back in the nursery. Or rather, that he had never left it. It had all been a dream. The most vivid and lifelike dream he had ever had in his short life, but a dream. The pale, gray light of dawn filtered through the dense walls and the small, narrow opening of the den. Looking around, Firekit found that all three of the queens were gone. One nest had four kittens, only a moon or so old. They were a pile of gray, white, ginger and golden fur. Another nest only had one kit. A fluffy gray kitten that seemed to be the same age as Firekit. Something was happening outside. The ginger kit could hear the sound of many cats meowing in the clearing in the middle of the camp. There were cats yowling, they voices heavy with grief. 

Getting to his paws, Firekit started to make his way to the entrance. Still half asleep, he stumbled over his own paws and stepped on the gray kitten’s tail.

“Yowch!” the gray kit yowled, shooting up to his paws with his fur bristling and claws unsheathed. 

Firekit leapt away from him with a sheepish look, “Sorry!”

He looked over at the other kittens. They stirred and mumbled in their sleep but didn’t wake. Turning back to the other kitten, he found him starring at him in confusion, which wasn’t surprising. By the time Firekit was shown to the nursery for sleep, the sun had set and all the cats had been fast asleep. Most of the time spent between arriving at the camp and then had been spent in Bluestar’s den with Papa explaining who Firekit was. And why he should stay. It had been a long talk, Firekit wishing the whole time to be back with Mama and his siblings. He actually missed Tiny, even with all his whining. 

Firekit flicked his tail tip, feeling out of place under his questioning gaze. He was strong looking kitten, with a thick, shaggy coat. His soft yellow eyes were set in a broad, friendly face. Most of his pelt was a pale gray that blended in to the pale light that lit the nursery. From the top of his spine to the tip of his tail was a long, thick stripe of a gray so dark that it was almost black.

“Who are you?” asked the kitten.

“Oh, I’m Rust-I mean… Firekit. I’m Firekit.”

“Oh, are you a kit from a Prowl?” 

Firekit titled his head to the side as he went over everything he could remember from yesterday.

“I think I heard them saying something about a Prowl yesterday. Whatever that is,” Firekit said. 

“Ah, that’s exciting! Welcome to Thunderclan, Firekit. I’m Graykit.”

“Oh, um, thank you,” Firekit mewed. 

Graykit didn’t say anything for a moment, studying the ginger kit intently. Firekit felt awkward from the attention. Sitting down, he curled his bushy tail around his paws and flicked an ear as he shot a glance towards the entrance. It was few moments before Graykit spoke again.

“I was going to ask you who fathered you but I think it’s kinda of obvious,” he meowed dryly. “Oh, Sandpaw is not going to like this!”

Firekit gave him a questioning look. The gray kit chuckled.

“You father is Redtail right?”

Firekit nodded, then asked a question of his own, deciding to ask about this Sandpaw later. He vaguely remembered meeting a she-cat with the name very briefly right before the golden tom, Lionheart, had left and Redtail had brought him to Bluestar. But something concerned him a lot more.

“What’s going on out there?” the ginger kit asked, flicking his tail at the den entrance. 

Graykit gave him another confused look before turning and listening to the sounds from outside. He looked around and for the first time seemed to notice that his Mama and other queens were gone. The fur bristled in alarm along his shoulders. He gave Firekit a sharp look.

“This can’t be good.”

Graykit turned and dashed to the entrance. Firekit followed. As he followed the tom, he ran into his hindquarters, getting a mouthful of fur. Graykit’s scent had changed, it was now thick with fear. Reaching out a paw, Firekit prodded the other kit’s rear leg. Graykit flinched and moved out of the way. Firekit followed into a camp filled with cats. Next to him, Graykit’s pelt bristled in horror. Before the ginger kit could ask him a question, he dashed away and buried himself into his mother’s side, a pale gray queen with soft fur and amazing blue eyes. Faint tabby stripes could be seen on her tail. She wrapped her tail around him and gave him a sad, kind look. She was sitting close to the pure white queen, who was the mother of the other kits still sleeping in the nursery. She was the one wailing in grief, her muzzle buried in a ruff of golden fur, stained a faint red. It was a cat that Firekit recognized. Lionheart, the kind tom that he had met the day before. He was laid out in middle of the clearing facing Firekit, limp, a large gash in the side of his throat covered with sodden cobwebs. His chest and front legs was dyed red with blood. His green eyes that had danced with mirth as he had teased Redtail, where now dim and empty of life. Lionheart was dead. 

A she-cat with pale golden fur with white undersides and paws was grooming his fur on the other side of the tom’s body, looking similar enough to the tom to be a sibling. Redtail was crouched next to her, also trying to clean the deputy’s pelt. Bluestar was sitting next to his head, cleaning his ears as her ears drooped with sadness. As Firekit watched cats came up one by one to clean his fur and mew their good byes. There was a sour taste in Firekit’s mouth. Was this what it meant to live in a clan? To be killed so horribly? All the sudden Firekit was knocked of his paws as a tom ran into him. He was a young sleek dark gray tom with black tabby markings. A gash on his back was covered in cobwebs and smelled like plants and fresh scratches crossed his slim shoulders. A cross expression was on his face and his tail was flicking with irritation. An irritation that grew as he looked down in surprise at Firekit and smelled his scent.

“What are you supposed to be?” he hissed.

Firekit blinked at him in confusion, glanced down at his paws, and then back up at his yellow eyes.

“A kit?” he answered slowly.

The tom hissed loudly, unsheathing his claws, “Why is a kittypet in middle of camp, you dumb kit?”

“Darkstripe! What are you doing?” yowled a small black and white tom with a graying muzzle. 

Darkstripe gave him a confused look, “It’s a kittypet, Patchpelt!”

Other cats were starting to look over in surprise and anger. 

“And a kit. Why are you unsheathing your claws at a kit? In middle of Lionheart’s Vigil, no less?” Patchpelt hissed.

“That’s what I would like to know, Darkstripe,” said a regal, smooth meow. 

Firekit looked over to see that Bluestar was now standing by her deputy’s body, anger in her eyes. Most of the cats looking just seemed surprised. The white queen didn’t even look up. Redtail got to his paws behind Bluestar, blue eyes trained on the younger warrior. The ginger kit looked around at everything and slowly started to back up from the dark warrior. No one noticed, too intent on Darkstripe to pay attention to him as he tucked himself into a leafy bush on the side of the nursery. Darkstripe couldn’t meet his leader’s furious gaze but didn’t automatically stand down.

“I’m sorry, Bluestar, but I would think that a kittypet being at Lionheart’s Vigil would dishonor Silverpelt,” the tom protested. 

Redtail hissed but refrained from saying anything when Bluestar’s tail flicked in front of his muzzle, stopping him.

“Lionheart helped bring Firekit to the clan. The only thing dishonoring him and Silverpelt is you right now, Darkstripe,” Bluestar said. “I will introduce Firekit to the clan later, after we grieve the passing of our friend, kin, and deputy. You on the other hand are from now until further notice going to take care of the elders and show your respect for Thunderclan, understand?” She paused until he mewed his conformation. “Now let’s finish this, the saddest of duties in a warrior’s life. Saying good bye to one of our own on their journey to our Father and ancestors.”

The clan went back to mourning as Darkstripe stalked off with a bushed tail. Redtail looked around in concern. Bluestar murmured something in his ear and he settled down. Firekit laid down and watched from his position what happened. After everyone in the clan shared tongues for the last time with their deputy, cleaning most of the blood off his fur, the gray cat with the almost flat face from Firekit’s dream came forward with the same dainty tortoiseshell. They carried herbs which they rubbed across Lionheart’s pelt until he smelled of mint and clover. Then the old she-cat took Bluestar’s position at Lionheart’s head and raised her scarred muzzle to the sky and began to mew at the sky. The whole clan listened with bowed heads, the respectful silence only broken by the white queen’s sobs.

“We sit here today to say goodbye to our clanmate Lionheart as he begins his journey to live with our Father Silverpelt. He will reside in Starclan with the rest of those who have passed on. Lionheart was a son, a brother, a mate, and a father as well as a loyal deputy to our clan. He died fighting alongside his clanmates and because of his actions Longpaw is with us today. May he find a place of honor in Silverpelt’s den. In Starclan’s name we say goodbye.”

All the clan recited the last sentence, their voices echoing through the camp powerfully. As the echos died, Bluestar leaped on top of High-rock and began to speak.

“Before Lionheart is buried, I would like to name the new deputy,” She paused.

As the queen spoke Firekit noticed a massive warrior nearby. A dark brown tom with a nasty cut covered in cobwebs across the top of his muzzle. As soon as Bluestar mentioned the words new deputy, a gleam appeared in his amber eyes and Firekit could sense excitement in his flicking tail tip and unsheathed claws.

“I saw these words before Starclan, so that the spirit of Lionheart may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Redtail.”

Firekit watched shock pass over the dark toms face. Just a split second of naked emotion that was quickly buried under an expressionless face. Looking over at his Papa, he found Redtail looking up at Bluestar in surprise as his clanmates looked pleased around him. But it was time to bury Lionheart and congratulations were put on hold. The white queen, the pale golden queen and Redtail draped his body across their backs. Bluestar led the way, followed by the gray cat and two ancient looking cats, a she-cat with one eye and a ragged tom with half a tail. The cats carrying Lionheart came behind them and all those who wished to say goodbye followed, leaving only a few cats behind. These cats vanished into dens. Graykit and his mama and the older queen that had no kits clustered around the entrance went with the others to help bury Lionheart. 

The ginger kit’s belly growled. He was hungry and he somehow doubted that there was handy bowls filled with kibble sitting around. Looking around, he spied a small hollow partly filled with dead animals like mice and squirrels. He heard you could eat those things. Glancing around, Firekit couldn’t see anyone in the clearing. He made his way to the pile and reached for a mouse.

“And what do you think you are doing, kittypet?” came a hiss from behind him. 

Turning around, he found Darkstripe looking at him furiously.  
Firekit blinked, “I was hungry.”

“That prey is for clan cats, kittypet.”

‘Oh… what can I eat?” the kit asked.

The warrior hissed in his face, “I don’t care! As long as it’s not our food.”

Firekit left the warrior proudly guarding the pile, deciding that it wasn’t worth trying to argue with someone like that. Besides, when Papa got back he was sure he would help him get something to eat. With nothing left to do, he decided to see about a nap. The events of the day had left him tired and sad. He had liked Lionheart the short time he knew him. Entering the nursery, he found it empty and quiet. Firekit started to curl up in the nest of moss he had woken up in but stopped as a question hit him. Where was the other kits? The four that had been piled up asleep were gone but they hadn’t left with the white queen that was their mother or with the other queens. And they hadn’t been out in the camp from what he had seen. Getting back up, the kit left the den and picked up the kit’s scents. The trail led him to the gorse wall behind the nursery, where a small tunnel just big enough for a small kit to pass through lead out of camp. The kits had left. Firekit remembered the warning he had gotten just last night. Kits did not leave camp. There was a lot of animals that Firekit hadn’t ever heard before that would love to make prey of a kit. These kits were barely a moon old, a third of Firekit’s size. This couldn’t be good. 

Dashing out from behind the nursery, Firekit looked around wildly. The only warrior he could see was Darkstripe still guarding the prey pile. Filled with resolve, the kit ran to the dark warrior.

“Darkstripe!” Firekit began.

“I said that you couldn’t have any of our food, kittypet!” the warrior hissed. 

“That’s not it-”

Darkstripe’s paw shot out, smacking Firekit’s head. One of his claws tore through the ginger kits ear, leaving a jagged tear. He yelped from the sharp, quick pain and leaped away from the warrior. He glared at him before turning and walking away. His ear throbbed and he could feel a warm trickle of blood coming from the tear. As he returned to the nursery, he realized that he wasn’t going to get help from the warrior and he didn’t know where to find anyone else. But the kits needed help now. They couldn’t have been gone long, he didn’t see them leave before he tried getting something to eat. It shouldn’t be that hard to find them and bring them back before anything could happen. As soon as he decided to leave, Firekit felt immediately better. So without waiting another moment he squeezed through the hole the kits took. He barely fit, the gorse thorns combing his fur but not touching his skin, and it wasn’t long before he was out of the camp, a sloped path to the top of the ravine in front of him. It smelled of the kit’s heavily. 

Firekit ran up the path, his muscles warming and stretching under his pelt. Soon at the top, he found the forest that had seem so amazing when he was carried through it by Redtail. Now it just seemed large and intimidating. Following the scent he weaved through the undergrowth with little difficulty and entered a small clearing. The four kits were there, staring up in horror at a creature on the other side of the clearing. It reminded Firekit of a dog, like the one his twolegs had, but smaller. It was ginger with a white undersides and black paws and tail tip. It’s tail was bushy, it’s muzzle pointed and ears sharp. It was looking down at the kits with hunger and it dived towards the dark gray she-cat that was closer to it with a snarl.


	4. Chapter Two: Sparks

The beast leapt across the clearing towards the kits, it’s bushy tail streaming behind it. All four were frozen in fear, eyes wide and fur bushed, as the creature bared down on them. Firekit found himself moving, his paws skimming across the clearing as he bounded towards them. It wasn’t a conscious decision but a fierce instinct to protect the young kits blazing awake inside his chest. It filled his paws and legs with a fiery energy that seemed to lend his paws speed. Somehow Firekit reached the kit’s first. Perhaps because he was closer or because fear made him faster than normal. Regardless he was able to tackle them out of the way moments before the beast got them. He could feel it’s hot breath on his tail as it’s fangs snapped shut behind him. The kit’s squealed under him and gave him panicked looks. The gray she-kit hissed. Over their ears, Firekit saw a dark shadow in the roots of a tree. A small hollow possibly.

“There! Quick!” he yowled at the kits.

Not waiting for them to react he bundled them towards the hollow. The white and ginger she-kit saw it first and let out a mew of hope before running on unsteady legs towards it. The others quickly followed. Firekit looked over his shoulder and saw the creature turning towards them, it’s bush of a tail bushed with irritation. Spinning around, Firekit found himself facing it as it leaped towards him. Stumbling back, he found himself right in front of it as it landed where he had been moments ago. Firekit lashed his paw out and dug his claws into the soft black nose as deep as he could. It yelped and flinched away. Using that moment, Firekit spun around and dashed towards the hollow. As he did he saw the last one, the more golden of the two toms, stumbling into it. Triumph filled him. He had saved them! 

He was only a tail length away from shelter himself when he heard the angry snarl behind him. Firekit found himself suddenly hanging upside down, the ground, the hollow and safety out of reach below him. At first he was confused, until he felt the sharp, burning pain from his hind right leg. Yowling in pain, the ginger kit looked up to find the beast had his leg clenched in it’s jaws. Hissing in anger, the kit twisted and tried to sink his front claws into the beast’s pelt. He couldn’t reach it. It growled and shook it’s head. Firekit felt his leg snap in it’s jaws sending a wave a pain through him. The kit was aware of the pain but pushed it down. He needed to get free now or he would be buried next to Lionheart. Anger burned in him, driving back the fear. Using his free hind paw, Firekit started to kick the creatures muzzle with all his strength. He could feel his claws digging into it’s flesh. It took four kicks before it worked. The creature dropped him.

Firekit rolled on to his paws as he hit the ground and stumbled the few steps to the hollow, his hind leg curled up above the ground. He all but fell into the hollow, landing among the kits. As he did the pain in his leg flared up and all he could do for a few heartbeats was hiss as he waited for it to settle to a manageable level. Once the pain died down he raised his head and looked around. The four young kits were as far back into the hollow as they could go, pressed up against each other, stiff with terror. The beast was out in the clearing glaring down into the hollow at him, it’s bottom jaw bloody. It let out a strange chattering bark at him before shoving it’s head after him. Firekit had to scrambled back, hissing in pain, to avoid it’s snapping jaws. It backed up and began to dig at the entrance, it’s blunt claws digging deep in to the soft soil. Firekit looked back the kits again, three of them had their eyes closed tightly but the gray she-kit gave him a dim look. He had to keep the beast from getting in. At least until help came. 

The tom forced himself back onto his paws, his injured hind leg curled off the ground. 

“So,” he mewed to the gray she-kit. She flinched and looked at him. “What exactly is that thing?”

She blinked at him and looked at the beast again. “A fox, I think,” she managed to say.

Firekit looked at the fox. It was not a creature that his Mama had warned him about when he was safe in her housefolk’s nest. But it didn’t make it any less dangerous. The fox had dug out a large portion of the entrance, enough to fit it’s shoulders in at least. Enough to grab them. Firekit place himself right in front of the entrance, squared his slim shoulders and place his injured paw on the ground. Forcing the wave of pain down, the ginger tom prepared himself. As the fox came through the entrance at him, Firekit aimed, reared back on his hind paws and brought both of his front claws down on it’s soft, previously scratched nose. It yelped but snapped it’s fangs right in front of Firekit’s belly. It missed by a whisker-length, he could feel the fangs on his soft belly fur. 

He scratched again and again. His aim wasn’t the best but if he missed the tender nose he at least scratched the fox’s slender muzzle. Finally after what seemed like ages the fox let out another yelp and retreated. Firekit lowered himself to all fours, his hind leg throbbing and weak. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, his breath ragged. The fox stopped only a few steps away from the hollow, rubbing it’s abused muzzle with a front paw. It turned and glared at him, it’s fangs bared. Firekit met it’s eyes and knew it was going to attack again. And he knew that was it. It would ignore whatever resistance he put up and kill him. Then the kits behind him. And the kit didn’t think that he could put up any more resistance honestly. His hind leg would not support his weight like that again. He didn’t know any fancy fighting moves. And he was barely staying upright at this point, the dirt underneath him sticky with his blood. 

The fox dived for the hollow again. As he did a dark streak rammed into it’s side. Firekit stared at astonishment as the large tabby warrior from the vigil buried his claws into the fox’s pelt. He was joined by Bluestar, quick and graceful, and Redtail, who leapt onto the beast’s back with a yowl. It yelped and took a look as more cats entered the clearing, the entirety of the group that had left to bury Lionheart. Firekit spied Graykit next to his mother, all but buried under her fluffy tail. The fox fled. Bluestar stared after it. 

“Odd. A fox so close to camp,” she mewed. 

The dark tabby sniffed and looked down into the hollow. His amber eyes widening in surprise as he stared at them. 

“Not so surprising, Bluestar, not with them here,” he mewed, his voice a low rumble.

Firekit felt the gray she-kit step up next to him, her pelt brushing softly against his. Bluestar padded over and peered down at them with alarm. 

“Yellowfang, Spottedpaw! Frostfur’s and Redtail’s kits are here and there’s blood.” 

Firekit saw his Papa stiffen and spin around in alarm as the old gray she-cat and the pretty tortoiseshell started over in a hurry. A loud wail of fear filled the air as the white queen charged forward.

“My kits! My kits!” 

The gray she-kit scrambled out of the hollow and raced to her mother. She was followed by her littermates, who roughly pushed by the older kit, anxious to get to their mother’s side. Firekit fell over when they did, pain surging up from his injured leg. He fell onto his side as the feeling seemed to overwhelm his senses with blinding white light, a piercing whine and the tang of blood. It was followed by cool, soothing darkness. And Firekit knew no more. 

\---

Firekit woke slowly. The first thing he became aware of was the pain, a large dull throbbing in his hind leg. Then his mouth, parched with his tongue curled up like a dry leaf. Soft mews filled his ears, the smell of plants heavy in the air and the awareness that other cats were nearby. The ginger kit finally opened his eyes and raised his head. He was curled up in a soft bed of moss and feathers. His hind leg stretched out swathed in herbs and cobwebs. For some reason, two sticks were placed on either side of his leg, held in place by the cobwebs and some ivy. He was in a different den then before. He was set up at an edge of a small grassy clearing, the ferns arching high above his head woven together to form a roof. Nearby a small spring bubbled softly. On the other side of the clearing a large rock stood. A deep crack down the middle was an entrance to a den resting inside. Next to his nest laid a second one, with a slim pale tabby curled up inside. His left shoulder and right ear was also covered in herbs and cobwebs and healing scratches covered his lanky form. The tom was cleaning his right paw intently, his eyes all but close in the pale sunlight. The soft mew of conversation drifted through a tunnel in the ferns.

The tom stopped his licking to let out a great yawn, he smacked his lips and glanced around. His blue eyes settled on Firekit.

“Yellowfang,” he yelled. “The kit is awake!”

The conversation outside the den stopped and the flat faced gray cat entered. The pretty tortoiseshell, Bluestar and Redtail followed. The leader and deputy both stopped just inside the entrance and watched as the other two crowded around Firekit. The sweet smelling tortoiseshell gave him a smile.

“Hello, Firekit. I’m Spottedpaw and this is Yellowfang. We’re Thunderclan’s medicine cats,” she mewed. “We’ll get you feeling better!”

“Not that we would have to get you feeling better if you hadn’t been a mouse brain and tried to attack a fox. Dumb kit,” Yellowfang hissed as she undid the cobwebs on Firekit’s leg. 

Firekit felt his face flush in embarrassment. The two medicine cats changed his dressing quickly and cleaned up the old dressings. 

Yellowfang rasped at the pale tabby, “Longpaw let’s exercise that shoulder of yours.”

Longpaw sat up, stiff but excited, and followed the two out of den with a limp. He glanced back at Firekit, his light blue eyes gleaming with amusement, and mouthed ‘Good luck’ at him. The kit’s eyes fell on his Papa’s face and he gulped. Redtail looked furious. The ginger tom padded over, his bushy tail lashing side to side. His dark blue eyes glared down at Firekit.

“So, Firekit, can you tell me why in Starclan’s name you snuck out of camp and almost got yourself killed?”

Firekit opened his mouth and tried to speak but only let out a dry croak. He flattened his ears and looked away from Redtail.

“Here, young kit,” mewed Bluestar as she set a small ball of moss soaked in water next to him. 

Pressing his muzzle into the moss, Firekit was able to drink until he was satisfied and his mouth didn’t feel like sand. Looking up at his Papa and his new leader, he took a deep breath and told them the what happened. The young tom didn’t tell them about Darkstripe and how he acted completely, leaving out the fact the warrior had torn his ear. Telling the leader and deputy about that would only result in Darkstripe disliking him anymore. Besides it didn’t seem that important next to everything else. While he spoke, Bluestar sat regally, her tail curled around her paws. Her brilliant blue eyes never leaving the young kit. Firekit avoided looking at his Papa. Firekit was worried about what he would see on Redtail’s face. As he finished his story his gaze dropped to his paws, curled into the soft moss. There was a brilliant blue feather trapped under his right one, vivid against the green of his nest. There was silence for several moments, heavy and thick in the air. Finally, Bluestar sighed.

“I’m sorry, Firekit.”

He looked up in surprise. The queen was giving him a sad look. Redtail was also giving her a surprised look, his tail pausing.

“I was foolish to let you join Thunderclan. If you hadn’t, you would have never been hurt. Once you’re healed enough I’ll personally escort you home and explain things to your mother.”

“What?” Redtail said, “But Bluestar this had nothing to do with his kittypet blood. If anything it’s my fault as your deputy in not making sure there was queen watching the kits.”

Bluestar raised an eyebrow at him, “You mean moments after I named you deputy?”

“No.” Firekit mewed.

It wasn’t a loud mew but it was one filled with determination. Both Bluestar and his Papa turned to look at him in surprise. Careful not to move his injured leg, the orange kit sat up as best as he was able It hurt but he felt like he needed to. Firekit met Bluestar’s blue eyes.

“I’m staying. I am going to become a warrior,” he promised her. 

Bluestar shook her head at him, “You were here less than a day, kit, before you got badly hurt.”

Firekit looked away and ground his teeth in frustration. Bluestar stood up, she seemed to think that was that. As she turned to Redtail, he spoke again.

“We were about to die,” he hissed. He dug his claws further into his nest, feeling the moss shred beneath them. Both of the older cats stopped as Firekit’s thoughts just begin spilling out, heavy with emotion.

“I know you warned that it could be dangerous but I didn’t think it could get like that. Mama’s twolegs had a dog, a large, fat, yappy thing and it used to mess with us all the time. Especially Tiny. All three of them were to scared of it and then one day when it tried to bite Princess, I hissed at it and clawed it’s face up and it never bothered us again. When the kit’s went missing I figured that there couldn’t be anything worst than it. But that fox! Clawing it up just made it angry! And then it hurt my leg and we were stuck in that hole and I tried, I really did but I knew. I knew, it was about to attack again and I could barely stand and I knew that we were about to die.”

He paused, shoulder’s heaving, fur bristling, his nest a useless mess under his paws.

“And then that tabby showed up out of nowhere. And then you both appeared as well. And suddenly we weren’t going to die anymore. I couldn’t do anything! I was useless.”

Redtail sat down next to him and rested his big bushy tail around him, he looked to be about to say something but Bluestar shot him a look. Firekit let out a deep breath and forced himself to relax before looking back up at Bluestar.

“Please, let me train to become a warrior. I don’t ever want to die just because I don’t know how to fight.” 

“The training might prove to be to difficult for you, young kit, regardless of your passion or willingness to learn,” she mewed softly.

“Then I’ll still know more than what I do now.”

The leader looked away, thoughtful. 

“He saved us,” said a small, squeaky mew.

All three of them turned to look towards the entrance. The four kits were there, their mother frozen in alarm partway out of the fern tunnel. Her blue eyes wide as she took in the scene in front of them.

“I’m sorry, Bluestar, they all charged over as soon as Longpaw said he was awake,” Frostfur softly mewed. “I can take them out if you want.”

“No, It’s fine, Frostfur. What were you saying, Cinderkit?”

The little gray she-kit scampered over to them, her siblings trailing behind her. They were all shooting strange looks over at Firekit as they did, eyes wide and shining.

“Firekit saved us,” Cinderkit repeated. “The fox appeared and we froze.”

Yeah,” mewed the golden brown tom with a little bounce. “He shoved us out of the way when the fox tried to bite us.”

“And he showed us were the hollow was,” the white and ginger she-kit said with a shy glance at Firekit.

“And then he slowed it down while we got in it and that’s when the fox bit his leg,” the brown tom-kit said. 

“And even after that,”Cinderkit continued. “He kept the fox from getting into the hollow until help arrived.”

“He was bleeding everywhere!” the brown tom exclaimed.

The golden-brown tom reared up on his hind legs and clawed the air, “and Firekit was like this but with the fox’s face!”

“He was amazing!” the white and ginger kit mewed.

There was silence as all three of the adults looked at Firekit in surprise. The young tom twisted his unhurt ear back and looked away. He wasn’t sure why the kits seemed so excited. He had failed. Frostfur gave a squeak of surprise and hurried out of the way as Yellowfang, Spottedpaw and Longpaw entered. Yellowfang gave an irritated look at the full clearing and narrowed her eyes at Firekit,

“What in Starclan’s name is going on?” she hissed. “Why is my patient sitting up? And what happened to his nest?”

Bluestar nodded at the four kits and Frostfur.

“Thank you for explaining what happened, Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit and Thornkit. Don’t think this means you aren’t still in trouble for sneaking out. Frostfur why don’t you take them back to the nursery?”

As they left the leader queen padded over to Yellowfang and begin to speak to her in quite mews as Spottedpaw began making a new nest. Redtail gave Firekit a quick lick on his cheek before padding over to help her. Longpaw settled into his nest next to Firekit looking exhausted. As the tom-kit watched, the apprentice buried his nose under his paw and fell asleep. Looking away, Firekit noticed something. As the four kits padded away each pawstep seemed to kick up sparks of flame that floated up and around the kits. Each kit seemed to lit by a weak but warm glow as the sparks surrounded them driving away the shadows of the fern tunnel. Firekit looked around in alarm but noticed that no one seemed to react. Not even Yellowfang who was staring at the kits as well. Before he could say anything the sparks faded away. As if they were never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am still working on this story. I had a hard time with this chapter honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by colacatinthehat's Fire Alone on youtube. I wanted to try my hand at it, seemed like it could be fun. Things have been changed. Cats are in different clans, different ages/stages (i.e. Longtail is still a paw) and a new code has been added. It seemed like a neat idea so I did it. Medicine cat's are trained a bit differently. Some canon relationships aren't going to happen, like FireXSand. It will be pretty obvious why. Some personalities will be changed, I like flawed characters and some, like Fire, aren't that flawed. But I'll try keeping the biggest part of their og personalities the same. Everyone is a lot more religious and Silverpelt is also a god now, not just a place. It will be fun.
> 
> Also! Half of the og elders were young, young, young! Rosetail, Dappletail and Patchpelt were all five to seven years old when they died... Speckletail was almost twice the age of Dappletail.


End file.
